Nightmare
by DarkAngel94524
Summary: A one-shot that takes place after my other story of "Getting Back to Normal". Percy is devastated by a nightmare and needs Annabeth. They decide to make a few changes and further their relationship. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone! This is a one-shot that's a continuation of my other story "Getting Back to Normal". I might add another chapter later on, but it depends on what you all want. Enjoy reading this and please review! Thank you!

* * *

Percy's PoV

Thunder boomed across the camp, just outside the borders. It was a bad storm making its way across New York. It never rained in camp, but you could still hear it and smell the rain. And, because I'm a son of Poseidon, I can feel the rough seas. That's something that always puts me on edge, like I'm always expecting a fight or something.

Annabeth, my beautiful fiance, and I just left campfire and were walking to the beach.

"I'm glad we have that weather border or else we'd be going through one heck of a storm." She said as she leaned more into me as we walked.

"I know, right? It's a rough one."

We sat on the beach for a while, just watching the night sky. I really love having her in my arms; it's the one thing that can calm me down no matter what.

"It's getting late, Seaweed Brain. I should get back to my cabin." So I helped her up and escorted her to her cabin.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl. I love you." I said with a kiss.

"Love you too" then she disappeared inside. As soon as I turned to walk to my cabin, thunder boomed right outside the border of camp shooting a jolt of fear down my spine.

I made my way into my cabin and got ready for bed. I wasn't very tired, and the storm was making me restless. But after an hour or so, I finally fell asleep. And I had the worst dream of my life.

_Annabeth….NOOOOOOOO_

I woke up screaming and jumped out if bed with Riptide in my hand. _Just a dream, Percy, just a dream._

That's not good enough! I bolted straight out of my cabin in a dead sprint towards her cabin. Thankfully, I still had my jeans on. Lights were coming on all across camp having heard my screams and all.

Just as I was almost there, Annabeth opened her door. She saw me running, tears in my eyes, and sword in hand.

"Percy!"

As soon as I reached her I wrapped one arm around her and turned with Riptide looking for anything of danger. She wrapped her arms around me and clung to me.

"Percy, what's going on? Talk to me, sweetheart". She saw the tears streaming down my face and the sheer look of terror. She pulled my face towards her and made me look her in the eyes.

"Perseus, everything is fine. I'm fine, baby. We're fine."

I let Riptide fall to the ground and I collapsed into her and just cried. She looked almost shocked.

"I…I-was so scared Annabeth".

"Ssshhh. What is it?" I could see tears starting to fall from her eyes as she became afraid.

By this time a crowd was beginning to form and I stood up and grabbed her hand, and Riptide, and led the way to my cabin. As soon as I walked in I dropped my sword, not wanting to change it back, and sat down on my bed with my Wise Girl in my arms.

"Percy, what happened? Please tell me. I was so scared when I heard you scream this morning, the whole camp heard it." She was stroking my arm and running her hand down my back trying to comfort me.

"Annabeth…." I still hadn't stopped crying. I just gripped her tighter. "I thought I lost you. It was….so real"

"It's ok. I'm right here and I'm not leaving." She didn't push it any further.

I looked up into her eyes, "Promise?" She looked back at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Yes" And with that we just laid in my bed holding each other, I never said any more about the my nightmare, it was just too horrific to bring up. But know this, if I live to be an old man…that dream will still haunt me.

"I have to go to class, Seaweed Brain" She said as she unwrapped herself from me. I didn't let go, I just wanted to hold her a bit more.

"I promise I'll be back right after, okay?" She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss then she was off.

I didn't feel much like leaving today, not with that image in my mind…her just lying there….dying. I shook it off and walked to my stereo. About a year or so ago I brought some of my music up here to my cabin.

I pulled out a record I always listen to when I've had a bad day and need to unwind a little. Don't ask me why, but it is Pink Floyd's The Wall. It's not as calming as Annabeth, or the ocean, but it helps.

I put it on, turned it all the way up, and sat down. The music booming out was making my cabin rattle, and probably the whole camp too, but I just didn't care. I closed my eyes and just melted into the music. As soon as Run Like Hell ended, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the mesmerizing eyes of my fiancé.

"What's going on? I heard your music all the way across camp." She said as she sat in my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"It helps. Not as much as you, but I just wanted to listen to something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You know you're going to go deaf one of these days."

"Will not" I leaned forward and kissing her neck. It always makes her laugh.

"Per-Per-Percy stop it!" She was barely able to speak.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed and we laid down together.

"I don't want you to leave" I said as I pulled her closer.

"I don't want to either" leaning more into me.

"Then don't leave. Just stay." I kissed her forehead.

"Really? You want me to? What would everyone thing?"

"Yes, I really want you too. Why wouldn't I? And I don't care what everyone says, let them try and say it to my face. Or better yet, let them see what happens if they bring it up to you" I said and we both laughed.

"True. But what about Chiron and the Gods?"

"I'll deal with it later, if I have to. But I'm sure of it, if you want to…I want you to move in with me." I pulled back to look into her eyes, hoping she'd say yes.

After a minute or so, she leaned up and gently kissed me.

"Yes, I'd love to." And gave me another kiss.

After a few hours of laying there and talking about nothing in particular, just enjoying being close to each other, she yawned and fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and thanked the gods for letting me have her in my life. After a few more minutes of enjoying watching my beautiful fiancé sleeping, I fell asleep quickly. And it was a perfect night.

* * *

Hey guys. I might add one more chapter to this story about dealing with Chiron and the Gods, and possibly what the dream was. What do y'all think? Let me know and I'll do my best to write it out.

Thanks for reading and please review!

-DarkAngel-


	2. Sequel out now!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this story part two in a trilogy! Part one is Getting Back to Normal, this is part two, and part three is called Life After Normal and I just posted it up! I hope you all enjoy it and please review if you have the time. Thank you!

-DarkAngel-


End file.
